


Mouse Ears

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Belle and Gold meet at Euro Disney.





	Mouse Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Leni-ba asked, for the "I wish you would write a fic where..." game: Belle and Gold meet in Europe.  
> So, I ended-up witht his, because fluff is never enough ;).

She had never expected the rollercoasters to be so scary there. Belle had been to a lot of amusement parks before, but most of them were made for teenagers, so adrenaline was expected, however she thought the Disney parks would be really different, because the place was an attraction for kids mostly, however Dumbo's had her head spinning. She had just sat on a bench, feeling herself melt into sweat because of the terrible heat of the Summer, when heard a little boy screaming.

"This one, papa," he yelled happily, "I want the Mickey Mouse version!"

Belle looked down at her backpack, a black and gold Minnie Mouse thing she acquired yesterday, while visiting one of the shops. She smiled at him, playing with the big ears that mirrored the ones she was wearing on top of her head and saw as the little boy dragged his father closer.

"Excuse me, lass, where did you get this bag?" He asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"The yellow store, next to the restaurants," she explained. "If you want I can lead you two there, I was going to get an ice-cream anyway."

"Can I get ice-cream too papa?"

The smile in Belle’s lips only grew bigger; the little boy didn’t seem to be older than four or five years old and he was the cutest thing she had ever seen, dark wavy hair, kind brown eyes – just like his father’s – and a Minions outfit that made him even cuter.

"Oh, that would be lovely, thank you," the father answered, ignoring his question temporarily. "I'm Robert Gold and this is my son, Baden."

"Hello Baden," Belle said, waving at him, before she looked up at the grey-haired man again "Is your wife around? Shall we wait for her?"

"Oh, no. I'm a widower."

The need of slapping herself for being so indelicate hit Belle hard. Sometimes she hated herself for not being able to keep her tongue inside her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," the girl immediately apologised. "I'm Belle French, I've been travelling around the world for a year now."

Belle had started her little adventure in Canada, freezing for some hard Winter days before she made her way to San Francisco. New York came after that and Europe followed. She knew he could have went to Walt Disney World in Orlando, but for some reason, she didn’t feel like it and ended up there in France looking at the colourful park with childish eyes. Euro Disney wasn’t so big as the American one, however she was having her fun and that was the important thing.

"A traveller, that's nice," Robert said, cheerfully. "Have you already been to the United Kingdom?"

"Liverpool is my next stop," she smiled.

She felt a pull on the hem of her dress and glanced down again to see that Baden was trying to call for her attention, blinking those puppy eyes of his as he pointed a finger at the top of her head.

"Can I use your ears?"

"Baden," Gold reprehended him. "You can't ask for someone's ears, I'll buy you one later."

Laughing slightly Belle took her Minnie ears, kneeling in front of the boy to place them on his head, watching as a bright smile spread on his lips. He was definitely the sweetest.

"No, that's alright," she assured his father, tapping a finger to the tip of Bae’s nose and making him giggle. "If you don't mind it having a bow, of course."

"Papa wore a tie that looked like this once," Baden answered with a shrug.

Belle blinked conspiring at him.

"I bet he looked handsome."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.


End file.
